


Retaggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inventors [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dialogue, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una discussione tra Hal e David sull'importanza delle parole.





	Retaggio

Retaggio

 

Hal corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo.

Snake si accese una sigaretta e l’osservò camminare avanti e indietro. Corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia e aspirò il fumo, sentendo il sapore della nicotina invadergli la bocca.

“Non dirmi che stai nuovamente pensando ad una donna” disse roco. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la fascetta nera.

“No, ripenso a quello che mi ha detto Raiden prima di partire. Quel ragazzo sa essere davvero sfacciato. Ha messo in dubbio la mia utilità al tuo fianco” si lamentò il dottor Emmerich.

“Come hai detto tu, è solo un ragazzo” ribatté Solid, espirando una nuvoletta pallida.

Hal gli puntò l’indice tremante contro.

“Ora saprei finalmente cosa rispondergli. Oh sì, lo rimetterei al suo posto!” disse. Annuì un paio di volte e la luce elettrica della stanza si rifletté nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali.

Il portatile appoggiato sul tavolo si spense, oscurando l’immagine della giovane idol rappresentata sullo schermo.

“Esprit de l’escalier” disse David, roteando la sigaretta tra le dita.

“Co-come?” domandò Emmerich, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Un termine francese che indica la situazione in cui, in seguito ad una provocazione verbale, la risposta adatta non viene sul momento bensì a distanza di tempo, quando ormai non è più possibile utilizzarla” spiegò il soldato.

Hal scosse il capo e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Hai ragione. Non posso neanche provare a chiamarlo per rispondergli a tono adesso. Chissà dove diamine è finito” borbottò. Si sedette su una panca, sospirando affranto, ed osservò di sottecchi Solid seduto sulla sedia accanto al tavolo. “Certo che lo conosci molto bene il francese” disse.

“Diciamo che ‘Master’ mi ha insegnato molto bene il valore di ogni lingua. Maestro Miller diceva che ogni linguaggio cambia profondamente il nostro modo di vedere. Ci sono frasi che sono in una determinata lingua prendono più valore che in altre, parole uniche per concetti unici. Più lingue conosci, più concetti puoi esprimere” rispose Snake, rigirandosi la sigaretta tra le dita.

< Parla raramente, spesso facendo battute, ma quando vuole essere serio è davvero profondo. Forse dovrei chiedere a lui di rispondere a tono da parte mia, la prossima volta. Sono sicuro che lo farebbe in tempo e nel modo migliore…

Mi chiedo soltanto perché quelli che conosciamo tendano ad ascoltarlo sempre meno.

Come fanno a non vedere quanto resti un uomo carismatico? > rifletté Hal.

“Anche mio padre parlava spesso delle lingue, ma come ogni cosa in bocca sua il tutto risuonava ambiguo. Sembrava che fosse convinto che il mondo fosse impregnato solo di maledizioni e che nient’altro che la tecnica, e le sue invenzioni, potessero cambiarlo. In realtà l’unica maledizione era il retaggio che ha lasciato a me e a mia sorella con i suoi maledetti Metal Gear” borbottò, scuotendo il capo.

David finì lentamente la sua sigaretta, entrambi osservavano il pavimento, fissavano i piedi senza vederli, guardandosi ogni tanto di sottecchi.

< I padri non sono mai granché. Basti pensare al mio, potendo gli darei fuoco di nuovo > rifletté Solid Snake.


End file.
